Lettres de McGonagall
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: TRADUCTION Many Letters from McGonagall de KMG. Découvrez les bêtises de James et ses amis à Poudlard, narrées par le professeur McGonagall dans ses nombreuses lettres envoyées aux Potter. Hiatus.
1. Première année de misère complète 1

_A PROPOS DE LETTRES DE MCGONAGALL_

**Titre original:** Many Letters from McGonagall

**Auteure:** KMG (Kate)

**Catégorie:** Maraudeurs

**Rating:** G-PG

**Warnings:** Aucun  
**  
Résumé (par l'auteur elle-même):**  
Le professeur McGonagall passe son temps à réprimander et à punir les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pratique un sortilège de Transfert qui change vos mains en cactus, ou que des manuels scolaires tombent du plafond ! Voici quelques-unes unes des nombreuses lettres qu'elle a envoyé aux parents de James Potter pour leur faire part de son comportement. Beaucoup de retenues. Et beaucoup de farces.  
**  
Annonce de l'auteur: **  
Quand je regarde mes Harry Potter, j'ai un moment l'impression que c'est "Kate" l'auteur. Non, attendez, c'est juste une tâche de glace ! Les livres appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling, ainsi que tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter.

**Note de la traductrice (moi) :**  
Je ne suis que la modeste traductrice de cette fiction qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. Si des tournures de phrases vous gênent, dites-le moi ! Vous trouverez l'original de cette fic sur le site Mugglenet. Nb: le découpage des chapitres en deux parties est le fait de la traductrice, non de l'auteure.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Première année de misère complète pour les professeurs. **

_Première partie:_ septembre à décembre 1971

Lundi 6 septembre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

C'est la première semaine de classe, Mr et Mrs Potter, et James a déjà reçu une retenue. En effet, lui et trois autres élèves ont posé des Bombabouses dans la Grande Salle, sous la table des Serpentard. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés à tout nettoyer. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 9 septembre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

Ceci pour vous informer que James Potter a reçu une retenue pour avoir entièrement rasé Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, puis l'avoir peinte en rouge et or. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 22 Septembre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

Soyez informés qu'aujourd'hui, James Potter et trois autres élèves ont déclenché un incendie dans la tour d'Astronomie. Nous avons dû l'éteindre ; heureusement aucun n'élève n'a été gravement blessé. Il recevra une semaine de retenue. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 30 septembre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de donner deux soirs de retenue à votre fils, James Potter, pour avoir posé des Bombabouses dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 4 octobre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

James Potter et trois autres élèves ont changé les cheveux d'une Gryffondor de première année en plumes bleues. Encore une fois, il a reçu deux retenues. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 7 octobre 1971

Aux parents de James Henry Potter

Durant mon cours de Métamorphoses, aujourd'hui, James Potter a trouvé amusant de pratiquer un sortilège pour écrire sur le tableau pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Les mots inscrits étaient "McGonagall est très mignonne". Il est évident qu'il a reçu une retenue pour cela. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 8 octobre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

Ceci pour vous informer que votre fils, James Potter, recevra deux semaines de retenue. La raison en est que lui, et trois autres élèves ont introduit des fientes de hiboux dans le thé de la salle des professeurs. Dans le même laps de temps, James et les trois élèves susdits, ont placé de la Glue Extrêmement Gluante et Collante sur nos chaises. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 19 octobre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

Soyez informés que James Potter a obtenu quatre jours de retenue pour avoir installé de Bombabouses dans la cuisine et fait des ravages pour les elfes de maisons. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Dimanche 31 octobre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

Il est parvenu jusqu'à moi qu'aujourd'hui, James Potter et trois autres élèves ont ensorcelé la totalité des première année de Poufsouffle. Désormais, lorsqu'ils ouvrent la bouche, il en sort des chants de Noël. James a reçu une semaine de retenue. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 18 novembre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'hui, durant la classe du professeur Flitwick, James Potter a pratiqué un sortilège de lévitation sur le professeur, l'a fait sortir de la classe puis enfermé dehors pour le temps de cours restant. Il recevra une retenue pour cet acte. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 23 novembre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

Concernant votre fils, il vous serait bon de savoir qu'il a reçu une semaine de retenue. La raison en est qu'il a fait grandir les dents d'une Gryffondor de première année et que celle-ci a dû se rendre à l'infirmerie. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 8 décembre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

James Henry Potter recevra deux semaines de retenue. Lui et trois autres élèves sont responsables d'avoir inondé la Grande Salle avant de changer l'eau en glace, d'avoir posé des Bombabouses dans mon bureau, et d'avoir abattu le sapin de Noël de la Grande Salle (« Le sapin gênait le passage » furent ses mots). J'espère vraiment que ceci sera la dernière lettre que j'aurai à vous écrire avant les vacances. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 21 décembre 1971

A William et Allison Potter

En entrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin pour le petit-déjeuner, on pouvait voir que quelqu'un avait placé sur les chaises des professeurs des figurines de neige qui leur ressemblaient étrangement. Les visages de celles-ci étaient défigurés et quand quelqu'un a tenté de les faire fonder, elles ont augmenté de taille. Celle de Dumbledore semblait se curer le nez. Nous avons eu beaucoup de difficulté à les nettoyer. Quand on leur a demandé, James Potter et ses amis ont reconnu leur responsabilité dans cette farce. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les élèves de l'école (à l'exception des Serpentard) ont dit qu'eux aussi avaient participé. Ils vont donc tous recevoir une retenue. Plus qu'un jour avant les vacances. Avec l'espoir de ne plus avoir à vous écrire, joyeux Noël à vous.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 22 décembre 1971

A William et Allison Potter:

Ce matin, après que tout le monde soit parti pour les vacances, mis à part quelques élèves, un seau d'eau s'est renversé sur ma tête. Il est apparu qu'il avait été manipulé pour tomber dès l'instant où j'ouvrirais la porte de mon bureau. Malheureusement, au lieu d'être de l'eau, il s'agissait de glace. Apparemment, elle a complètement gelé après qu'ils soient partis. J'ai trouvé un brin de houx accroché au seau, ainsi qu'un mot qui disait _Joyeux Noël de la part des: Maraudeurs_ (Votre fils et ses trois amis se donnent ce surnom). Veuillez informer M. James Potter qu'il a trois retenues qui l'attendent à son retour. Encore une fois, joyeux Noël.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.


	2. Première année de misère complète 2

**Chapitre 1 : Première année de misère complète pour les professeurs.**

_Deuxième partie: _janvier à juin 1972

Mardi 11 janvier 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Ceci pour vous informer que votre fils, James Potter, a mis des tartines de confiture dans les cheveux des élèves à la suite de ce qui est apparu comme un léger désaccord. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un problème interne à leur maison, James obtient deux retenues en ma compagnie. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous écrire aussi souvent pour cette nouvelle année. Meilleurs vœux.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Samedi 15 janvier 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Ce matin, votre fils a essayé de se faufiler jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Quand M. Rusard l'a attrapé, lui et ses amis, ils l'ont laissé inconscient et se sont rendus à Zonko. Quand ils sont revenus, j'ai confisqué tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté et leur ai donné deux retenues. J'espère ne pas avoir à faire face une nouvelle fois à ce genre de comportement. Mais je suis forcée de l'admettre : ils ne font jamais deux fois la même chose. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 25 janvier 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'hui, votre fils et ses amis ont changé le dîner en ce qui s'est avéré être de la crotte de nez de troll. C'était assez dégoûtant, et pour couronner le tout ils ont utilisé un sortilège irréversible. Ils l'ont alors lancé sur la table des Serpentard. Ils recevront tous une semaine de retenue. J'espère ne pas avoir à faire face une nouvelle fois à ce genre de comportement. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 3 février 1972

A William et Allison Potter

En cours de Potions aujourd'hui, votre fils a jeté du liquide dissolvant sur la tête d'un première année de Serpentard, que l'on a dû emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie. La potion en elle-même n'était pas puissante et seuls les cheveux de l'élève avaient disparu. James et ses amis recevront quatre retenues pour cette incident. J'espère ne plus avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 14 février 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Votre fils a tenté de transformer la chatte du concierge en hippopotame. Cela a plutôt bien fonctionné : la chatte a totalement changé de forme, sauf la queue qui est restée la même. Mais bien évidemment, c'était très mal de faire cela et il recevra deux retenues pour cet incident. J'espère ne plus avoir à vous écrire durant le reste de l'année. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 25 février 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Un incident s'est produit aujourd'hui, concernant un seau rempli d'entrailles de poisson, de beurre de cacahuète, d'une espèce de bave et d'une sauce tombant sur la tête du professeur Kettlebum. Trois jours de retenue ont été donnés à James Potter et à ses amis, très heureux de s'attribuer les mérites de la farce. Je suis sûre que je vous écrirai à nouveau très bientôt. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Cordialement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 16 mars 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'ui fut une journée particulièrement intéressante. A quatre heures du matin, des feux d'artifice se sont déclenchés dans le bâtiment. Puis, alors que nous attendions le petit déjeuner, il s'est avéré que toute la nourriture avait disparu, et que la seule chose qui restait était la crème glacée. Durant mon cours, la chaise a été barbouillée de Glue Extrêmement Gluante et Collante. Durant le cours du professeur Flitwick, une bouteille de Shampooing pousseur de cheveux est "tombé" sur la tête du professeur, et il fut impossible de le voir pendant le reste de la journée, tant il était couvert de cheveux. Au repas de midi, seuls furent disponibles le pop-corn et les cannes en sucre ; il s'est avéré que quelqu'un avait encore fait une razzia sur les cuisines. Puis la température a chuté et personne n'a pu réparer la chaudière ou même réinstaller le chauffage par des moyens magiques. Des stalactites commencent à se former sur le plafond des salles de classe et de la Grande Salle. Finalement, la température a été rétablie mais la glace a fondu et cela a causé une petite inondation. Enfin, nous avons eu droit à un vrai dîner, sauf que cette fois-ci ce fut du thon. Seulement du thon. Tout à coup, les cheveux de tous les Serpentard sont devenus rose fluo. Avec des mèches oranges, bien sûr. Puis des feux d'artifice se sont déclenchés à nouveau. Cette fois, ils formaient les mots : _Ceci n'était qu'un entraînement – Les Maraudeurs_. James Potter et ses amis se sont levés et ont fait leur révérence. Ils recevront tous trois semaines de retenue. Je sais désormais ce qu'ils prévoyaient pendant cette longue période d'inactivité. Toute suggestion sur la manière dont nous pourrions les contenir serait la bienvenue. J'appréhende le 1er avril.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 21 mars 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Une retenue supplémentaire a été ajoutée aux trois semaines déjà obtenues. On a trouvé James Potter en train de dessiner une moustache sur le tableau situé sur la porte de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 25 mars 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Deux retenues supplémentaires ont été ajoutées aux trois semaines déjà obtenues. Aujourd'hui, James Potter et ses amis ont fait voler toutes les assiettes lors du petit déjeuner. Apparemment, il a éprouvé des difficultés à maîtriser le sort car au bout de dix minutes à poursuivre les assiettes, celles-ci se sont tombées par terre, bien que certaines se soient également écrasées contre les murs. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Samedi 1er avril 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu droit à des feux d'artifice, des livres de classe tombant du plafond, une armure ensorcelée qui marchait dans les couloirs, des chewing-gums dans les cheveux des élèves, un coussin péteur, des stylos à encre qui fuient, de faux excréments de chien, une bataille de nourriture à chacun des trois repas, des bonbons qui tombent du ciel, des licornes en furie dans tous les recoins du château, des Scrouts-à-pêtards libérés dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ; et quelqu'un a pratiqué un sortilège de substitution, changeant mes mains en cactus. A la fin de la journée, les Maraudeurs ont revendiqué l'ensemble de ces méfaits. Trois semaines supplémentaires ont été ajoutées à leur nombre déjà grandissant de retenues. Dieu merci, la journée est terminée. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Merdredi 12 avril 1972

A William et Allison Potter

James Potter semble être absolument fasciné par la chatte du concierge, car aujourd'hui il a tenté de lui couper la queue. Le concierge voulait le renvoyer, mais nous lui donnons seulement une autre retenue. Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 2 mai 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'hui, de nombreuses explosions ont eu lieu à l'intérieur des armures en cotes de mailles, à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard passait devant l'une d'elle. Il s'est avéré que des Bombabouses y ont été placées, dotées de capteurs de mouvement. James Potter et les autres Maraudeurs ont admis qu'ils en étaient responsables. A vrai dire, ils sont venus me voir pour me demander combien de retenues ils recevraient. Je ne leur en ai donné que trois jours. Plus que quelques semaines et ils seront tout à vous.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 12 mai 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Des feux d'artifice ne cessent d'exploser dans mon bureau depuis le début de la journée, bien que je ne parvienne pas à en trouver l'origine. Je ne vous écris pas pour cette raison (bien que je sois quasiment certaine que les Maraudeurs et James sont derrière tout ça), mais parce qu'ils ont redécoré la Grande Salle en rose et mis des fleurs dans les cheveux de tous les Serpentard. Deux jours de retenue fut le verdict à leur encontre. Pour économiser du papier, autant vous signaler tout de suite que les Maraudeurs vont également recevoir une retenue pour leurs exploits dans mon bureau.

Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 2 juin 1972

A William et Allison Potter

Votre fils est en sécurité dans le train et sera bientôt de retour chez vous. Nous avons eu droit à une fête d'adieu, ce matin, avec beaucoup de feux d'artifice et de confettis. Je vais de ce pas débarrasser le château de toute "surprise" qui aurait pu être laissée par James et les Maraudeurs. Je constate déjà que toutes mes chaussures ont disparu, que les serres du professeur Chourave ont été repeintes en rouge, que le chaudron du professeur Slughorn a une fuite. Il y avait un mot adressé à nous tous, qui disait : _En espérant que vous apprécierez nos surprises et votre été. A l'année prochaine – Les Maraudeurs_. S'il vous plait, demandez à James de faire une liste de tout ce qu'il a fait au château avant de partir. Informez-le également qu'il aura deux semaines de retenue quand il commencera sa deuxième année (Cependant, s'il accepte de faire la liste, je rabaisserai cela à deux jours). Mes meilleurs vœux, profitez bien de vos vacances d'été.  
Sincèrement,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

_Nombre total de retenues: 136 jours. C'est beaucoup. Il y en a certaines que je ne méritais pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. En fait, McGonagall a été plutôt sympa.  
Nombre total de maux de tête ressentis par les professeurs: 258 (un pour chaque jour) Hé-hé-hé.  
James Potter est parvenu à être en retenue 52.71% du temps total de cours. C'est très peu. On aurait dû monter à 80%.  
Et l'année prochaine? Je dois faire mieux. Sirius en a eu deux fois plus que moi._


	3. Deuxième année de torture absolue 1

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année de torture absolue pour les professeurs**

_Première partie:_ septembre à décembre 1972

Lundi 4 septembre 1972

À William et Allison Potter

Nous voici au début d'une merveilleuse et lumineuse nouvelle année de cours. Concernant le côté « merveilleux », je ne suis pas certaine, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que James Potter et les Maraudeurs ont placé des miroirs dans toutes les couloirs du châteaux. Cela a tellement bien fonctionné que quiconque marchant dans les couloirs, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, est ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Ceci pour vous informer que James Potter effectuera trois jours de retenue, en plus des deux qui lui ont déjà été attribué pour les farces laissées dans le château l'année dernière. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 7 septembre 1972

À William et Allison Potter

En Histoire de la magie aujourd'hui, James Potter est parvenu à recevoir deux retenues pour avoir joué à la Bataille Explosive au fond de la salle de classe. J'espère ne plus avoir à vous écrire pendant un moment. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 13 septembre 1972

À William et Allison Potter

J'ai attrapé James Potter et les autres Maraudeurs dans les cuisines après le couvre-feu. Ils s'est avéré qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre là-bas pour demander plus de nourriture aux elfes de maison. Cela explique comment ils ont obtenu les collations qu'ils consomment entres les repas. Ils recevront tous quatre jours de retenue pour s'être trouvés là. Envoyez-moi un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 18 septembre 1972

À William et Allison Potter

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une Beuglante des Maraudeurs. Ils prétendent que je leur donne trop de devoirs et ressentent le besoin d' « exprimer » leur mécontentement. Ils apprendront à écrire des messages polis en copiant des lignes la semaine prochaine.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall.

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 28 septembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

James Potter effectuera une retenue dans les deux jours qui viennent, pour avoir tenté de mettre le feu à la chatte du concierge. Il ne semble cependant pas maîtriser complètement le sort. Comme toujours, envoyez-moi un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Samedi 7 octobre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous écris pour vous annoncer que James aura deux semaines de retenue. Il est parvenu je-ne-sais-comment à lâcher des Niffleurs dans mon bureau, ce qui l'a entièrement saccagé. Ils sont au programme de Soin aux créatures magiques et avaient disparu depuis deux jours. Peint sur la fourrure des Niffleurs, on pouvait lire _J'adore McGonagall – Affectueusement, les Maraudeurs._ N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 13 octobre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

La liste des retenues de James s'agrandit. Il est parvenu je-ne-sais-comment à faire marcher le professeur Flitwik sous une échelle pour déverser de la peinture sur sa tête. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il a écrit au rouge à lève rouge vif sur les miroirs de toutes les toilettes (des garçons et des filles) : _Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs_. Avec trois jours supplémentaires ajoutés à sa liste, il ne devrait pas trouver le temps de refaire ce genre de choses. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 24 octobre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, James a découvert que dessiner une énorme nez avec un verrue et des crottes de nez qui pendent sur la porte de la salle commun des Serpentard lui vaut une journée de retenu de la part du professeur Slughorn. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor

--

Mardi 31 octobre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, les Serpentard se sont réveillés avec les visages peinturlurés à la manière d'œufs de Pâques et se sont trouvés dans l'incapacité de se nettoyer. Les Serdaigle se sont rendus compte qu'il ne leur restait que des robes roses couverts de cœurs, et les Poufsouffle ont vu leurs cheveux virer au vert orné de sapins de Noël rouges. Les Maraudeurs prétendent que tout ceci ne disparaîtra pas avant une journée, étant donné leur nouvelle version du charme de Glue Perpétuelle. James et le reste des Maraudeurs recevront une semaine de retenue de la part de chacun des Directeurs de maison. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 16 novembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

James effetuera trois jours de retenue pour avoir jeté un sort à un Serpentard de deuxième année. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 20 novembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

Des Bombabouses n'ont pas cessé d'exploser toute la journée dans toutes les salles de classe, qu'elles soient vides ou utilisées. Nous devions également laisser toutes les lumières allumées car les fenêtres se fermaient six fois par heure. James recevra une semaine de retenue pour cela.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 21 novembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter,

James était à l'infirmerie cet après-midi : on l'a frappé au visage et son nez est cassé. Il semble qu'il ait tenté d'embrasser une jeune fille de deuxième année, Lily Evans, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas envie qu'on l'embrasse, et l'a frappé. James n'a rien eu de grave mais a semblé surpris. Il recevra également une retenue avec moi, ayant déchiré le devoir de Miss Evans après s'être fait cassé le nez. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor

--

Lundi 6 décembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

James a été expulsé de la bibliothèque pour le restant de l'année, expulsion qui s'accompagne de quatre jours de retenue. Il est parvenu par je ne sais pas quel moyen à renverser cinq rangées d'étagères et à faire apparaître une immense tache violette sur le sol. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor

--

Jeudi 14 décembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

Il semble que James s'amuse beaucoup à chaque fois qu'il parvient à raser la chatte du concierge, car il l'a encore fait. Il a aussi fait apparaître une patinoire en Histoire de la magie, aujourd'hui au début du cours. Cela aura pu passé inaperçu, s'il n'avait pas déclencher des feux d'artifice dans la salle de classe, éveillant mon attention. Il effectuera deux jours de retenue. Espérons que je n'aurai pas à vous écrire à nouveau avant la nouvelle année. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 20 décembre 1972

À Bill et Alli Potter

Dans un esprit de fêtes de fin d'année, je me suis réveillée ce matin, réalisant que j'étais attachée à mon lit par des guirlandes de Noël. Il s'est avéré que la même mésaventure est arrivée à tous les professeurs. Les Serpentard n'avaient plus de chaussures pour rentrer chez eux, il semble qu'elles aient toutes disparues pendant la nuit. Il y avait également une couche de neige sur le sol de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Après que tout le monde a pris le train pour rentrer chez soi pour les vacances, j'ai trouvé toutes les chaussures dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année. Je vous envoie ce courrier pour annoncer à James qu'il aura trois jours de retenue à son retour à l'école. Joyeux Noël.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor


	4. Deuxième année de torture absolue 2

**Note désespérée de la traductrice : **Ceci est la fin. En effet, cette fic est en hiatus depuis un bon moment, et je doute que l'auteur ne la continue jamais. Merci pour toutes les reviews, en mon nom et en celui de KMG. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et amusés !

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année de torture absolue pour les professeurs**

_Deuxième partie:_ janvier à juin 1973

Mardi 9 janvier 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

C'est une nouvelle année qui commence, avec ses nouvelles bonnes résolutions. James et les Maraudeurs, eux aussi, ont de bonnes résolutions : il semble qu'ils aient prévu d'augmenter le nombre de farces qu'ils feront cette année. Ce matin, le chauffe-eau a cessé de fonctionner, et j'ai été littéralement frigorifiée, ainsi que la moitié de la population de l'école. Puis, il s'est mis à pleuvoir dans la salle de Potions du professeur Slughorn, causant le gâchis de toutes les potions en cours de préparation. Il y avait de la Glue Super Gluante et Collante sur ma plume, ainsi que sur tous les bancs des Serpentard. Et pour couronner le tout, le café et le thé sont absolument introuvables, que ce soit au château ou au village. James et les Maraudeurs ont une semaine de retenues. Et moi qui espérait que leur résolution serait de faire moins de farces. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 11 janvier 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, il s'avère que Peeves a été soudoyé pour me jeter de l'eau du lac sur la tête. Puis pour déverser du ketchup sur celle du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Blackheart. Peeves a été heureux de me donner les noms des individus qui l'ont soudoyé. Les Maraudeurs ont donc trois jours supplémentaires de retenues. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 15 janvier 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Ma salle de classe a été entièrement « réaménagée » et je ne trouvais plus rien du matériel nécessaire à ma classe pour pratiquer la Métamorphose. Suivant mon intuition, je me suis rendue dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et j'y ai tout trouvé, des aiguilles jusqu'aux souris. J'ai également retrouvé les chaussettes de Dumbledore qui avaient disparu. Deux jours de retenues supplémentaires pour James. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 19 janvier 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

La nuit dernière, à la pleine lune, j'ai trouvé James et deux autres Maraudeurs hors de leur lit au mépris du règlement. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Je ne crois pas que cette idée me plaise. Trois jours sont ajoutés à leur série de retenues. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 31 janvier 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

James n'a rendu aucun de ses devoirs cette année. Attendez, je fais erreur : James a rendu un devoir de Potions en octobre. S'il ne rattrape pas son retard, il devra prend des cours d'été. Et je devrai les lui donner. S'il ne rend pas ses devoirs, je serai forcée de lui donner une retenue. Je ne souhaite pas avoir à lui donner des cours cet été. Il n'en a pas besoin, sans oublier que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le contenir aussi longtemps. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 9 février 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

James a jeté un sort à un élève de Serpentard aujourd'hui. Il a aussi fait un croche-pied au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Blackheart. Je commence à penser que James n'apprécie pas la maison Serpentard. En dehors de cela, les Maraudeurs ont rasé toutes les filles de cinquième année de Serdaigle. Et nous n'avons toujours pas de thé, ni de café. James effectuera quatre jours de retenues avec le professeur Flitwick, et un avec le professeur Blackheart. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 13 février 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, James et les autres Maraudeurs se sont mis en tête de jouer au Quidditch dans la Grande Salle. J'ai dû leur expliquer que ce jeu a beau être « géant », on reçoit trois jours de retenues si on le pratique dans des endroits indus. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 14 février 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Désormais, les Maraudeurs savent qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à suspendre une vache au-dessus de la table des professeurs au petit-déjeuner. Surtout si ladite vache est rose fluo et dit « Je fais Meuh ! pour toi McGonagall ». Ils recevront une retenue pour cela, ainsi que quatre jours supplémentaires parce qu'ils ont fait voler les première année de Poufsouffle en les habillant de rose pour les faire passer pour de petits cupidons. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 26 février 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

J'ai surpris les Maraudeurs qui se rendaient dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit dernière. Il s'est avéré qu'ils y gardaient une réserve de provisions de chez Zonko et qu'ils devaient les récupérer. La manière dont ils sont parvenus à obtenir ces provisions est en elle-même suspecte, dans la mesure où ils ne sont qu'en deuxième année. Leur présence hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu leur vaudra une retenue supplémentaire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Vendredi 2 mars 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Je n'avais jamais reçu de poisson dans la figure avant aujourd'hui, mais je suppose qu'il y a un début à tout. J'ai parfaitement repéré James en train de faire léviter le poisson au dessus de ma tête avant de le lâcher. Il a également peint en orange la salle commune des Serpentard. Pendant qu'il effectuera deux semaines de retenue avec le professeur Slughorn, je tenterai de comprendre comment il en a obtenu le mot de passe. Le professeur Slughorn les interrogera également sur un certain nombre d'ingrédients qui ont disparu de sa réserve. J'ai tendance à penser que James et les Maraudeurs sont au courant. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Samedi 10 mars 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Il semble que les Maraudeurs essaient de s'approvisionner en fournitures pour le 1er avril. Ils sont parvenus à ligoter le concierge avec des rideaux ; nous l'avons retrouvé en fin d'après-midi. Il s'avère également qu'un certain nombre de moutons se baladent dans le château, assortis de sortilèges de Glue. Ils recevront tous deux retenues (les Maraudeurs, pas les moutons). N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mercredi 14 mars 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, un gobelin s'est rendu à l'école après avoir parlé à Hagrid, disant qu'il venait récupérer ce que quelqu'un lui devait. Il a ensuite tenté de me prendre sur son dos et de quitter l'école. Après interrogatoire, il apparaît que les Maraudeurs m'avait vendu à un négociant gobelin pour cinq gallions. Dumbledore a bien sûr arrangé cette histoire, et James effectuera deux très longues semaines de retenues. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Samedi 1er avril 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Sachez que James Potter effectuera trois semaines de retenues. Nous avons découvert où étaient passées les potions manquantes du cabinet du professeur Slughorn ; elles ont été utilisé pour concocter une Potion de Rire qui s'est retrouvée dans le jus d'orange au petit-déjeuner. Puis, tous les robinets se sont déclenchés et l'intégralité du rez-de-chaussée sert désormais de piscine. Des Bombabouses ont explosé toute la journée, on a mis une poignée de vers de terre dans les cheveux du professeur Chourave, les elfes de maison ne trouvent toujours pas de thé ni de café, et tout le monde a désormais les cheveux bleus. Nous avons également eu droit à : de véritables crottes de chien, des animaux dans tous les coins du château, dont un singe géant, et un nombre incalculable de coussins pêteurs. Plus que quelques mois. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 19 avril 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

James recevra une retenue pour avoir tenté de noyer la chatte du concierge dans le lac. Il y a quasiment réussi. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 23 avril 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Pour une raison inconnue, James a pensé qu'il serait très amusant de faire disparaître les os du bras de quelqu'un. Ceci est totalement interdit ; et nous n'avons toujours pas de thé ni de café. Il passera deux toujours à l'infirmerie à nettoyer les cuvettes. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Lundi 30 avril 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

J'ai le regret de vous informer que James a reçu quatre jours supplémentaires de retenues, en lien avec un incident incluant trois litres de colorant vert, du talc et ce qui ressemble fort à un poulpe. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Jeudi 10 mai 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Aujourd'hui, ils ont déversé sur moi une substance visqueuse assortie de ce qui semble être des morceaux d'ongles de pied de Hagrid. Ils prétendent qu'ils visaient en réalité leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Blackheart, qui s'assoit à l'autre extrémité de la table. Ils devraient apprendre à mieux viser, et je ne considère pas cela comme une excuse de toute façon. J'ai confié leurs trois jours de retenues au concierge. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 11 mai 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Pendant qu'ils effectuaient leur retenue la nuit dernière, les Maraudeurs ont réussi à pendre la chatte du concierge par la queue, obtenant ainsi une autre retenue. En plus de cela, il n'y a toujours ni thé ni café nulle part. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Mardi 22 mai 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

Après quelques explosions de feux d'artifices ce matin, et après avoir tenté de chasser la quantité considérable de tortues roses qui suivaient Severus Rogue partout, j'ai surpris les Maraudeurs dans la Forêt Interdite, qui essayaient d'attraper des lutins. Comme nous rentrions au château, un première année arrive en courant pour m'informer que mon bureau est en feu. Les Maraudeurs prétendent qu'ils tentaient simplement de brûler leur casier scolaire dans le cabinet où les dossiers sont entreposés, et non la salle entière. Ils seront en retenue jusqu'au dernier jour de classe. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

Vendredi 1er juin 1973

À Bill et Alli Potter

James sera auprès de vous bientôt, puisqu'il vient de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Je vous prie de l'informer qu'en cet instant, il a déjà onze jours de retenues à effectuer à la rentrée. Ils ont percés un trou dans le plafond de la salle commune des Serpentard et des trombes d'eau n'ont cessé de s'y déverser. Toutes les plumes du professeur Flitwick ont disparu, et des Bombabouses continuent d'exploser dans le bâtiment. En examinant le dortoir des deuxième année, j'ai trouvé tout le thé et le café qui manquait depuis janvier. Les autres professeurs et moi-même allons entreprendre de dépouiller le château de toutes ses farces, une fois achevées nos propres obligations. À mesure que nous trouverons d'autres « surprises », la quantité de retenues de James pour l'année prochaine augmentera. Meilleurs veux, et profitez bien de vos vacances d'été.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

--

_Nombre total de retenues : 178. Un nombre assez élevé, mais qui pourrait l'être encore plus.  
Nombre de jours où les professeurs ont eu envie de retourner se coucher : 256 (tous les jours)  
James Potter est parvenu à être en retenu 69,53% du temps total passé à l'école. C'est quasiment une mauvaise note !  
Et l'année prochaine ? Il faut faire encore mieux. Je n'ai battu Sirius que de 4 retenues cette année. Et il m'en reste 686 avant d'atteindre les 1000 !_


End file.
